


Tainted

by EclipseLovers



Category: Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Silent Hill: Revelation 3D (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Silent Hill Fusion, F/F, F/M, Game: Silent Hill, Gen, Inspired by Silent Hill 2, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Silent Hill 3, Silent Hill References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseLovers/pseuds/EclipseLovers
Summary: Running around the dark ash-fall streets of Silent Hill, searching for answers, Alaric learns a secret that has been kept hidden ever since he was born... something he has always dreaded to know.





	Tainted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader! Lev here! I hope you enjoy this story. I started this four years ago? Five? I don't remember- The story started out with something different and I didn't get very far on it. If you stay for the last chapter, please note this story will have a slow progress! I'm currently working on a completely different story,

Alaric slowly got down on his knees and put his hands together in prayer in between two elderly men in black suits. In front of him was Christabella. During the darkness, Christabella would have everyone in the church pray until the darkness disappeared. This time Alaric was kneeing in front of Christabella in front of those who were still alive. Alaric became the last member of his family... a few minutes ago. 

The darkness was coming. Alaric called for his brother to come along. They were heading back to the church after searching the town for food or whatever the church sent them out to do. At this point he couldn't remember what it was the church wanted them to do. The only thing he had his mind set on was getting his brother and himself inside the church. 

His brother wouldn't listen. His brother had been so obsessed with the darkness for the past four months. He wouldn't stop talking about it and it nearly drove Alaric crazy. His brother had the name of their father, which was Alan. His mother thought it would of been cute to name the two of them almost the same names, which mothers, fathers, or parents, or whoever seemed to do. 

Alan thought he would of survived the darkness alone. He kept saying "Maybe I could became allies with one of the monsters?" Alaric didn't want to hear anymore of it. His brother tried doing that and it ended with Alaric watching him be ripped apart by a pack of Grey Children. Alaric called for his brother and tried to rush to him, but a group of people from the church grabbed him and pulled him up the stairs.

There was no going back out side once the church's large doors slammed shut. Alaric wasn't the one for screaming. Screaming would tear his vocal cords. He wasn't used to screaming and each time he raised his voice, his voice would crack and he would loose his voice for a while. He didn't struggle when it came to the men pulling him inside the church. He watched the doors close, the last thing he saw was the old wood staring back at him.

All at once, Alaric broken down in tears. The the men released him, but one held onto him. The man was somebody he'd known all his life and he was almost like a father to him. Alaric lowered his head, feeling weak. It happened. It happened again. Just like his parents. Who will it be next? Will it be him?

"Alfred!"

A path was cleared for Chistabella and the men who always seemed to linger around her. Christabella stopped in front of Alfred and Alaric. 

"Oh, Christabella please!" Alfred began to plead, "Alan has..." He couldn't finish his sentence and the man's eyes began to fill with tears. 

Christabella looked at the crying Alaric and gave a warm smile. "Alan is only to blame for his infatuation of the devil's playground." 

Alaric didn't know how to respond. He didn't know whether or not to believe Christabella's words. 

One of Christabella's men gently took Alaric from Alfred and took him up to the alter. Everyone gathered in the middle of the church to say a prayer.

Later on that night, Alaric sat in one corner of the church by a window. He was fixing to lay down to rest. Alfred kept insisting he should. Alaric didn't feel like sleeping. The only thing on his mind was his brother's screams. Each time he closed his eyes, he could hear it. He tried to ignore it, but it never seemed to go. He wasn't planning on telling Christabella, Alfred, or anybody else how he was feeling. It seemed as though they wouldn't understand and they would try to tell him what he's feeling is-- is what? An illusion? 

It happened so many days ago, what Christabella was preaching to everyone started to make Alaric feel weird inside. Like as if what she was preaching was wrong. Alaric thought that maybe what she was preaching wasn't something that was related to the God he had always known. It began to confuse him, though he never mentioned any of it to anyone. 

One day, while everyone was hurrying inside from the darkness that consumed the town, he caught a glimpse of... a tall monster wearing a Pyramid shaped... helmet? Alaric couldn't stop thinking about it for days. He even dreamed about the monster. Still, he wouldn't tell anyone. He kept it all to himself.

Anna, one of the only people around his age started talking to him. She went up to him, causing him to jump a bit. She pointed out that he seemed out of it and that everyone was starting to worry about him. Alaric didn't exactly like talking to anyone by Alfred. Alfred was more lenient on him more than anybody else in the church. Alaric softly apologized to Anna and that's when Christabella came for him. 

Christabella took him to the upper level of the church to talk with him. Alaric was a little on edge and he didn't want to talk to the woman. Though, if he'd shown that, Christabella would of began questioning his faith and start thinking he was turning into Alan.

Alaric gave Christabella the answers she wanted to hear and she let him off. Alaric hurried back down to the church's lower level and went straight back to where he would always sleep. 

Alaric had always kept a journal on him and would write his thoughts down. He would freak out a little if anybody got a hold of hit. Thankfully nobody ever did.

"I wake up to the same feeling everyday.  
Will it ever go away? What can make it go away?"

Alaric sighs and leans the back of his head against the wall behind him. He was forgetting something. He searched his thoughts

He remembers seeing the tall monster with the Pyramid shaped helmet.

He began sketching down in his journal what he remembers what he saw.

The next morning, while everyone was starting to awake up, Alaric opened his eyes to see Christabella standing over him. He raised his head, looking up at her with sleepy eyes. What he saw in the woman's hands alarmed him and he immediately got up. 

Christabella examined the expression on his face for a long moment before holding out the page she had been looking at. Alaric became extremely nervous. He didn't want to see what page she was on, but he looked anyways. 

He was relieved she didn't see his drawing of the Pyramid Head.

"No need to be so alarmed," Christabella tried soothing him.

Alaric silently stared at her, his mind starting to race. "...May I have my journal back...?" He asked, trying his best to keep his voice steady. 

Christabella gave him a warm smile before handing it back to him.

Before he could take it out of her hands, the woman saw something that made her shocked and furious. 

It was his Pyramid Head drawing. 

Christabella immediately dropped the book and pointed at Alaric. "Demon!" She declared and all at once, her followers looked at Alaric.


End file.
